elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Oar Grotto
It is the residence of the Blackblood Marauders, a group of bandits led by Jaree-Ra and his sister Deeja. After they rob the Imperial ship Icerunner with the help of the Dovahkiin, they will take the loot and hide it here. Broken Oar Grotto is also the northernmost marked point in Skyrim, surpassing even Septimus Signus's Outpost in the Icefields north of the College of Winterhold. Quests *Lights Out!: The Dragonborn must defeat Jaree-Ra, leader of the Blackblood Marauders in the Broken Oar Grotto as the last objective in this quest. *Miscellaneous: Kill the Bandit Leader located at Broken Oar Grotto. Enemies *Blackblood Marauder *Bandit *Jaree-Ra Trivia *There are several chests under the water. *There is a full Forge including a Smelter, and a Wood Chopping Block in the Grotto. *The Smithing Skill Book Cherim's Heart is located on the Workbench. *Iron Ore (3), Corundum Ore (1) and Silver Ore Vein (1) can be found in the Grotto. *In the front of the large half sunken boat, under the Forge and Workbench, is a chest which may contain the Moon Amulet for the follower Kharjo. *There are many Bear Pelts lying around. *There is a section of the cave in which there are floorboards with a hole in them. Inside this hole is a bucket. This bucket may be used as a toilet by the inhabitants of the cave. *By dropping the bodies of the dead into the water here and looking at them from the walkways above, they will look like ghostly apparitions when they float back to the surface. If you take all or most of the bodies and drop them from the walkway near the Wood Chopping Block, they will surface near the middle of the open water area near the dock, giving the look of an eerie ghostly graveyard. Bugs * Reanimated, thralls and followers may not exit with the player at this location. If possible, leave your enthralled beings out, at least until it's fixed or a way to bring your thrall out is found. ** Fix: Barbas, reanimated or thralls, or other followers may get stuck in some cells (locations) and may not go outside with the player. To fix that go back inside and find the follower/thrall in question, open the console and target the individual who is stuck (you should see a number RefID). Do not click on anything else and close the console. Next, go outside and open the console again to issue the command: moveto player. Now close the console. Your thrall or follower should be standing next to you outside the grotto. * Chest in hideout is not there (see gallery photo) * While swimming through the water, there are small patches that have a seeming undertow effect. You will immediately be dragged from the surface to the bottom and be unable to resurface until you swim away from that spot. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Gallery Brokenoargrotto.jpg|The entrance to Broken Oar Grotto jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Grottolumber.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Lumber Block TESV Broken Oar Grotto.png Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations